Yellow Flowers For Despair
by Kitten667
Summary: When Jade and her brother are kidnapped by a sadistic killer, how will they get out? And in the end, how will revenge be served? Hard. Major Bade, very minor mentions of Tandre/Cabbie. All friendships, mainly Bat/Cade/Jori/Jandre/Bori/Bandre.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its meeeeeeeeee! My story 'Secret Lives of Agents was a total bust, so I deleted it. Instead, I'll be writing this, it's inspired by a wonderful author on FanFiction, Blue Penguin Lightning, and the movie Law Abiding Citizen. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schneider, would I be writing this?

Also this will be written in Jade's P.O.V., for the most part.

* * *

I hate the color yellow.

Even as a kid I refused to wear it. It was such a falsely happy and obnoxiously bright color. It was also my mother's favorite color, the woman who had emotionally abandoned me after my father had cheated on her. My mother took to drinking, forcing me to raise myself and my seven-year younger brother. Yellow was also the color my kidnapper was wearing the day I first saw them.

My little brother and I were sitting in an ice cream shop, Beck had been sick and I didn't want to spend the day at home, so I picked up Gavin from school and took him for ice cream. Instead of going to Dairy King like we always did (now that I look back I wish we had), I took my ten-year old brother out to a family owned ice cream parlor named Journey's, it was only 20 minutes from our house and Cat had talked about how good it was, so I decided it would be a great place to take Gavin.

As we walked in I could feel someone's gaze on me, even with ten other customers in the store I could sense it, I should have walked out then. I shook it off and followed my eager brother to the counter instead. You would think that since I was so in love with coffee that coffee ice cream would be my favorite, but honestly I only like real coffee, not the other stuff flavored like it. I ordered a medium mint chip while I waited for Gavin to finally decide on Superman. The waiter's uniform's were an ugly shade of yellow, a color I really couldn't stand.

As Gavin found a table to sit at, I paid for our snacks and surveyed the room. There was a mother and her two sons sitting at a booth across the room, and a few seats away from them was a beautiful blonde woman with a peachy colored dress, I couldn't tell for sure what color it was because of the way the sun reflected it. Across from her was a man in a red t-shirt and grey slacks. The man stood up and walked to the counter as I went to go grab some napkins. For some reason he gave me the chills, no one could do that. As I reached to grab some napkins he turned and bumped into me, causing my wallet to fall from my hands. All its contents fell out, and I quickly grabbed them back up, the man handed me a few things I had missed and I smiled nervously.

"Thanks." I said standing up and brushing off my shirt. He shrugged and walked away, walking back to the blonde woman.

Gavin and I finished our ice cream very quickly after that, we both hadn't eaten since lunch, and I really just wanted away from this place. As I started the car I looked up and saw the women in the sundress exiting with the man behind her. She saw me to and her lips curled into a smile, it sent me into panic mode. She waved at me as I pulled out of the parking lot a little faster than I should have.

* * *

Instead of going straight home like I should have, I stopped at a near by park to let Gavin burn his energy. I sat down on a bench and opened up my book to read. After a half hour or so I had almost finished my book when I heard Gavin yell. I set my book down on the bench and ran over to him, but he was no where in sight. I panicked for a minute before I spotted him by the wings.

"I fell, and I scraped my knee." He said and I couldn't be more relieved. I picked him up playfully and carried him to the bench, inspecting his scraped knee. It was fine, but I'd have to put a band-aid on it.

"Alright, I think you'll live, now let's head home." I said kissing my brother's forehead and gathering our stuff before heading to my car. Even though I seemed mean, I was really kind to the people who knew me best. Gavin, Beck, Cat, and even sometimes André, Robbie, and Cat. As we pulled away I swear I saw a the same blonde woman driving away.

Even later that night when I had finally put Gavin to bed and locked every possible entrance to the house, I didn't feel safe. With my mom out-of-town and Beck not able to come over, I felt...vulnerable. I shook off the feeling once more and got ready for bed, slipping into a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeved black nightshirt. I had laid down under my black satin sheets when I heard a car's engine, but before it drove completely by I heard it stop. I dismissed it as my neighbor, he worked weird shifts, and closed my eyes.

_Breathe, Jade. Breathe._

I sighed and opened my eyes, leaning back against my head-board. I was simply being paranoid, I had just watched _Kidnapped _last night, that must be why I was freaking out. I tucked my phone between my underwear and my sweats, it was a safe place to keep it when I didn't have pockets, and opened my book. A yellow flower petal was wedged below my book mark, like the one's in my mother's garden, as well as my drivers license and a note.

"_Let's play, Jadelyn."_

I screamed as my door swung open, and the woman walked in. She grinned as she flicked open a switch-blade, pointing it directly at me.

"My dear Jadelyn, or do you go by Jade? I've been looking forward to playing with you, as well as little Gavin. I'm Patricia, and you see here, my friend Tye already has Gavin tucked safely in the car. I suggest you come along too." The blonde woman, Patricia, said perkily.

This could not be happening to me.

I got up and followed the woman downstairs and outside. Even if I screamed it was too late, no one would hear me, and if they did, they wouldn't reach me in time. I felt tears prick my eyes as I saw Gavin, hand cuffed to the seatbelt and crying. I complied as the man, Tye, buckled me in and then hand cuffed me as well. I leaned over as far as I could and kissed my brother's forehead.

"It's going to be alright" I whispered to him. Gavin looked at my with pleading eyes and it broke me inside.

"These two are going to be fun...the best yet.." I could hear Patricia say as she clapped her hands. I noticed now that her dress, was yellow.

What a demented bitch.

* * *

Oh no! Did any one else have a teeny tiny heart attack when Gavin went "missing" at the park?

And the note in Jade's book was slipped in at the park when she was looking for Gavin.

Also, Jade has a phone! But can she use it?

SO now you know what's up with the chapter title...all my chapters will have a hidden meaning, and through out the story you'll see tie-ins between a few things from this chapter *hint: chapter title* and at the end of the chapter I'll let you know what I was referring to.

Also, as the chapter's contents change I will warn you if they are sad or too graphic. This is rated M for a reason.

Read and Review :D xoxo Kitten


	2. Okay

Hello my dear readers! I realize I haven't updated any of my stories lately and I'm sorry, I will mainly be active on weekends :( Hopefully I don't disappoint.

I DO NOT own Victorious, nor do I own the lyrics to Okay. But Christmas is coming up soooo...

* * *

We had been in the car for about 40 minutes when we stopped. Gavin looked at me with wide eyes and I wanted so badly to kiss his forehead and tell him it would be alright, but I couldn't. I couldn't promise him something I didn't know was true.

I felt my heart speed up as Tye got out and Patricia turned to face us. Her blue eyes were placid and evil, I could see the psycho coming out in her already. I could tell whatever she wanted with my brother and me was bad. I could only hope we would both end up alive.

"Come along my pretties, let's start the fun." Patricia said snapping her fingers to tell Tye to hurry up as he unbuckled Gavin. He grabbed Gavin and shut the door. I felt my muscles stiffen and my heart speed up even more than I knew possible.

"Bring him back!" I yelled, kicking the seat and writhing in my seat. Patricia yanked open the door and scowled at me with malicious eyes.

"He's just taking him inside. Stand up." She said after unbuckling me and pressing a knife into my back to make me walk forward. I reluctantly obliged and started my slow walk towards the house. It was a simple white ranch with blue trim and shutters latched tight. The wooden door was shielded by a screen door with a latch.

Once inside I could see that it was actually quite normal. The kitchen was white and blue with a chicken sort of theme on the dishes. The living room had brown carpet with green furniture, and I could see four closed doors. Gavin and I were led to the smallest door, upon being opened I could see that it was as small as the door hinted, there was two beds, well more like cots, and an adjacent closet. I peered inside the closet and saw another small cot.

Patricia made sure our hands were cuffed tightly before blowing a kiss and closing the door. Gavin started to sob quietly. I made my way over to him and kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him without using my hands.

"It's going to be alright, as long as we have each other." I whispered as he laid down on the cot. He looked so small, even in the cot. I sat down next to him and used my hands behind my back to stroke his hair.

I could bear footsteps approaching and I tensed up, as did Gavin. Tye opened the door and smiled down at us.

"Dinner is ready, let's go." He said picking me up first an leading me into the dining room/kitchen. He sat me down and cuffed me to the chair so that if I got up the chair came too, and then brought Gavin out. Gavin was seated across from me with Tye on my left at the end of the table.

Patricia entered from the kitchen with plates full of food. She set one down in front of each of us and I was surprised the food actually looked good. Patricia undid one of my hand cuffs, leaving the other attached to the chair. She handed Gavin and I a spoon, to which I raised a pierced eyebrow.

"You children are too young to have sharp utensils." Patricia giggled, patting my head as if I were a dog. I clenched my teeth and thought I could still kill her with a spoon. We ate out dinner in silence, Gavin and I not daring to say a word. We had no idea what these people were like. So we went with out conversation until Patricia spoke up.

"So, children, how was your day?" She asked smiling like this was normal for us, like she wasn't holding us against our will. I gaped at her and Gavin shrunk back in his chair. I felt the rage inside me build up until I exploded.

"How was my day? My day was horrible! You kidnapped me!" I yelled at the demented female in front of me. I watched as Patricia's smile started twitching and her eyes grew hard. I knew this wasn't good. Honestly, Beck always bitched at me for speaking when I shouldn't.

"That is no way to speak to your mother!" She snapped slapping me hard across the cheek. I was shocked for so many reasons. She thought she was our mother? She really was a psychopath.

"You're not our mom!" Gavin squeaked from his chair. I warned him not to with my eyes but it was too late. Patricia turned on him and frowned. I only hoped she wouldn't physically hurt him.

"Yes, of course I am dear Toby." She said stroking his hair. Gavin looked awed and shrunk away from her. Her tall frame loomed over his as he corrected her.

"My name is Gavin, not Toby." He muttered looking at her frightfully. Patricia screamed and knocked a glass off the table. She really had lost it.

"I am your mother and I named you Toby! Don't question your mother!" She snarled looking at the both of us. She sat back down and looked at us before breaking into sobs. Tye glared at us and helped her up, before leading her into a room that I figured was theirs.

When Tye returned he lead us to our room and hand cuffed us fully before shutting the door and locking it tight. I rushed over to Gavin and tucked him into bed, clutching his small frame tightly. This was horrible for me, I couldn't imagine it for my baby brother.

"I love you Gav, I'll try to get us out of here, you try to rest, okay?" I said trying to soothe him, i could only try to make this better for him. I would trade myself for him, any day.  
"I love you too Jade, will you sing me to sleep?" Gavin asked looking at me with deep brown eyes. I nodded as tears welled in my eyes. When he was young and our mom would leave on vacation or "work" I would sing him to sleep. I stroked his hair and began to sing softly.

"There is no upper hand,

I'm giving you mine.

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time.

There are things that I could say,

But hear it my way,

I want to let you know that it's all okay." By the time I had sung the last word Gavin's eyes were flickering shut. I kissed his forehead and curled up next to him, I didn't sleep well through the night, but I protected Gavin, and that's all that matters.

* * *

Hope you all approve :) I'll be updating more this weekend, promise :)


End file.
